Dayligth
by okscawnda
Summary: saat cinta harus dipisahkan oleh suatu waktu yang disebut "pagi"


Title : Dayligth

Author : okscawnda

Rated : K or T idk xD

Pairing : Yunjae

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort

DISC : cast ini bias asli author xD jadi ya mereka emg milik tuhan tapi hati mereka milik author!

Summary : ini berawal dari lagu nya Maroon5 jadi ya check it out

Maaf untuk setiap typo dan susunan kata" yang gak beratuan maaf ya baru ngepost ini ff xD author baru bikin acc di screenplays biasanya di fb atau di blog :p **dont be silent rider** ;(

Ku buka mataku perlahan menikmati sinaran sang surya yang memenuhi kamarku.

"engh." Erangku sambil meregangkan badan

"pasti sudah berangkat ya." aku menghembuskan nafasku berat sambil kembali memeluk guling yang berada tepat di sebelahku. Kulirik jam jam ada di meja sebrang menunjukkan pukul 06.20 aku ingat hari ini ada jadwal memotret seorang model baru di studio. Buru-buru aku bangun dan melakukan ritual pagiku.

" well i wont give up on us.. even if the skies get rough.." aku masih stuck di kamar mandi sambil mendendangkan lagu _Jason Mraz. _Entah kenapa lirik lagu itu selalu terngiang di telingaku. Aku masih berada dibawah siraman shower, masih memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini.

Aku berada di ruang makan, sendiri...well inilah rutinitas pagiku. Sudah kubilang tadi kan? Setiap bangun tidur aku langsung melakukan "ritual pagiku", dan sarapan sendiri ini termasuk ritual pagiku. Setiap pagi aku hanya ditemani dengan sinaran matahari yang memenuhi mension dan mungkin sedikit musik yang kadang aku sengaja nyalakan dari dvd player ku.

Oh perkenalkan aku adalah Jung Yunho seorang fotografer profesional yang bekerja di SMent. Aku sudah menekuni pekerjaan ini kurang lebih sudah 10 tahun maka dari itu aku bilang diriku ini profesional hahaha. Mungkin agak menggelikan tapi aku memang agak sedikit membanggakan diriku dengan hasil kerja keras ku selama ini aku bisa membeli 2 buah mobil mewah, sebuah mansion yang berada di tengah kota dan yang paling membuatku bangga aku sudah mengikat janji dengan seseorang. Wait...apa ku bilang? Mengikat janji dengan seseorang? Ya aku memang sudah beristri, istriku adalah seorang entertainer terkenal yang bekerja di CJes entertaiment. Aku mengenalnya dari seorang partner kerjaku dan dengan sedikit pendekatan akhirnya kami membuat sebuat komitmen dan...TUNGGU! ini sudah jam 07.05 matilah aku, janji dengan client jam 07.30 tepat dan aku masih dirumah. Buru-buru aku menyelesaikan sarapanku dan bergegas menuju mobil untuk segera tancap gas ke kantor.

" Annyeong. Leeteuk hyung! Apa client ku sudah datang?" tanya ku buru-buru kepada asisten ku.

" yah Yunho kemana saja kau dia sudah menunggu dari 10 menit yang lalu, cepat kau temui dia. Sekarang dia berada di ruanganmu."

Akupun bergegas keruanganku tanpa berniat merapihkan penampilanku dahulu, client sangatlah berarti. Tak ada client habislah riwayatku mau makan apa aku dan istriku nanti. Aku membuka perlahan pintu ruanganku tampak sesosok perempuan yang amat sangat terlihat dewasa dengan balutan dress merah yang minim yang menurutku sangat elegan, rambutnya digelung manis hingga menampakkan tengkuk nya yang menawan, putih kulitnya seputih susu, cantik dan sangat sempurna.

" Annyeong Haseyo.. selamat pagi nona, mianhae aku terlambat traffic suck. Aku Jung Yunho aku yang akan memotret mu pada sesi ini."

" baru saja aku datang kesini untuk membuat janji dengan ent. Ini kau sudah membuat mood ku sedikit rusak Jung." Perempuan itu membalikkan badan-nya. Dan...ah! aku mengenalnya. Dia sunbaenimku saat aku masih SMA dulu. Boa noona, ya benar Kwon Boa. Ah kenapa dia jadi secantik ini eoh? Waktu memang berjalan sangat lama hingga ia benar-benar berubah menjadi wanita dewasa.

" no..noona?" aku berdecak kagum dengan pancaran kedewasaan-nya

" hai Jung, masih mengingatku? Haha." Ia tertawa kecil menampakkan deretan gigi nya yang tertata rapih dan bersih

" tentu noona, siapa yang tak ingat dengan sunbae yang paling galak seantero sekolah huh?"

Ia berjalan ke arah ku dengan sangat gemulai, menampakkan sisi kedewasaan nya yang amat sangat matang.

" mulai sekarang aku menjadi client tetap mu Jung." Dia berbisik tepat diarahku, aroma vanilla yang kuhirup dari ceruk leher nya sangat tajam, tak pernah berubah dari sejak dahulu.

" ne noona, kita bisa mulai dari hari ini." Aku agak sedikit menjauh dari nya beralih untuk meletakkan tas kamera ku di meja dan mempersiapkan pemotretan-nya.

*skip*

" Jung ada waktu kah? Ayo makan siang bersama." Boa noona mendatangi kantorku dan duduk di kursi tepat didepanku, aku yang masih berkutat dengan laptop ku pun mau tak mau mengalihkan pandanganku kepada wanita cantik yang berada didepanku ini.

" bisakah noona memanggilku tidak dengan marga? Aku tidak begitu suka noona."

" haha baiklah Yun. Ayo makan siang denganku, jangan terlalu banyak bekerja itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Ia beranjak dari duduk nya dan segera menarik tanganku manja untuk segera bangun dan ikut dengan nya.

" baiklah..baiklah noona aku akan ikut tidak usah dengan merayu pun aku akan ikut." Ledekku kepada sunbaenim ku yang cantik ini.

" Su.. aku akan pergi makan siang sebentar dengan Boa noona kalau ada pesan tolong kau tinggalkan di meja ku seperti biasa ya." pesanku kepada salah satu asisten ku Kim Junsu.

" baiklah hyung. Hati-hati di jalan ya cepat kembali." Aku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganku ke arah nya.

" btw, noona. Sekarang sedang sibuk apa eoh?" tanyaku sambil mempersilahkannya masuk ke mobil ku.

" aku sedang sibuk melakukan berbagai pemotretan di beberapa entertaiment tapi aku fokuskan untuk tetap berada di entertaiment mu Yun."

" kau tau dari mana aku bekerja disini eoh?"

" Kwon Boa tidak mungkin tidak tau semuanya." Ucapnya sambil mencubit lenganku

" noona genit hahaha. Kita mau makan siang dimana non?" tanyaku sambil memperlambat kecepatan mobilku.

" di hansel&gretel saja Yun, kau tau kan tempatnya? Katanya _jjangmyeon _disana enak."

" baiklah." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti

Sampailah kami di Hansel&Gretel, cafe ini milik rekan 1 tim ku di Sment, Yesung namanya. Cafe ini memang sangat terkenal dengan _jjangmyeon _nya. Kami pun turun dari mobil dan langsung menuju ke dalam cafe, cafe ini selalu ramai dulu aku saat aku dan istriku masih pacaran kami sering main ke cafe ini duduk di pojok hingga larut malam haha.

" tunggu. Aku tau nona mau pesan apa." Aku langsung mencoba menebak saat Boa noona sudah membuka buku menu.

" memang apa yang mau aku pesan huh? Sok tau mu itu dari dulu memang tidak bisa hilang ya Yun?" ucapnya meledekku

" aniya, tunggu. Tadi kau bilang _jjangmyeon_ disini yang paling enak kan pasti kau mau pesan itu."

" oke oke kali ini aku kalah Tuan Jung."

Setelah memesan kami berbincang-bincang dengan topik ringan, kadang membahas saat masih SMA kadang membahas tentang pekerjaan.

" Yun, kau sudah hebat sekarang ya. Sudah bisa membeli mobil yang dulu kau impikan."

" Ya begitulah non hasil kerja keras selama 10 tahun tidak sia sia hahaha."

" bagaimana dengan-"nya" nada bicara kami menjadi sangat serius

" kami baik-baik saja, dia seperti biasa masih dengan kegiatan tarik suaranya. Kau tau? Dia sudah sangat sukses sekarang. Dia sudah terkenal foto nya sudah terpajang di mana-mana, nama nya sudah menggelora. Coba saja kau sebut namanya dia pasti akan ada fans yang langsung melirik untuk mencari keberadaan nya." Aku menceritakan tentang Nya dengan senyum miris tersungging di bibir ku. Boa noona menepuk pundakku memberi syarat agar aku tetap tersenyum

*skip*

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore aku bergegas pulang ke rumah ku maksudku rumah "kami".

" Leeteuk hyung, Junsuie aku pulang duluan ya.. kalian jangan pulang terlalu larut malam. Annyeong." Aku melambaikan tangan pada kedua asisten kesayanganku itu.

Aku menyalakan kaset di mobil memutar lagunya pelan agar bisa menemani perjalanan pulangku ke mansion, lagu itu terputar kembali. Lagu yang tadi pagi baru aku nyanyikan di kamar mandi saat aku melakukan ritual pagiku.

Sesampainya di garasi aku tersenyum melihat mobil Mazda MX-5 putih yang terparkir rapih di posisi biasanya.

" sudah pulang ternyata." Aku keluar dari mobil tak lupa membawa sedikit bingkisan untuk Nya dan kemudian menaiki tangga perlahan menuju kamar "kami".

" Annyeong. Aku pulang." Ucapku sambil mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling rumah mencari "dia".

"Selamat datang sayang, maaf tidak bisa menyambutmu aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Kemarilah." Aku mendengar teriakannya dari arah dapur, aku segera menuju kesana untuk membantu nya tak lupa dengan bingkisanku.

Aku menemukan sosoknya di dapur, tubuhnya yang tegak dengan lihai menggoyang-goyangkan teflon, apron yang ia gunakan membuatnya tampak begitu indah. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap kebelakang nya memeluknya dengan erat mencium ceruk lehernya dan mencium aroma...strawberry! favorite ku kkk.

" Hello Jung Jaejoong. Sudah lama menunggu hm?" ucapku sambil menggoda nya

" yah Yunnie bear bisa tolong sedikit memberi aku ruang? Aku sedang mempersiapkan makan malam kita. Kalau sampai makan malam ini hangus akan ku jadikan kau makan malam ku." ucapnya dengan nada mengancam tapi manja, itu yang kusuka darinya.

Ya, Jung Jaejoong alias Kim Jaejoong pengantinku, istriku dan segalaku. Dia tidak 'berisi' seperti Boa nona memang tapi dia selalu terlihat cantik dihadapanku, dia mempelai lelaki ku. Cintaku yang sesungguhnya, entah orang berkata apa tentang pernikahan kami, kami tidak pernah mau dengar kami menutup mata dan telinga kami, kami hanya mendengarkan hati kami persetan dengan orang-orang yang mencibir kami, kalau bisa sudah kumusnahkan orang-orang itu sejak dahulu.

" tutup matamu dulu aku membawakan sesuatu." Bisikku sambil mematikan kompor yang ia gunakan untuk memasak makan malam.

" selalu seperti ini apa kau tidak bosan membelikanku kejutan setiap kau pulang kerja Yun? Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu sering membuang uang untuk yang tidak jelas honey." Aku mencium sekilas bibir nya agar tidak ada kalimat yang dilanjutkan lagi setelahnya. Wajahnya memerah tersipu kemudian ia menutup matanya. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisikan barang kesukaannya.

" buka matamu sekarang Jung." Saat ia membuka matanya dihadapan nya sudah ada kalung yang bertuliskan "Jung"

" Yunnie bear selalu tau apa mauku." Dia memelukku erat sekali

" terimakasih Yunnie bear, Joongie menyayangi Yunnie..sangat." aku yakin dia mengucapkan nya dengan ikhlas dan penuh cinta, ku belai rambutnya dengan penuh perasaan.

" jadi masakan nya sudah matang atau belum hum?" tanyaku memecah keheningan diantara kami

" ah iya tunggu 10 menit lagi, Yunnie duduklah!." Dia mempersilahkan aku untuk duduk, aku menunggu sambil tersenyum melihat tingkatnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

*skip*

Disinilah kami duduk berpangku di balkon kamar dengan disinari sinar bulan. Berbincang hangat tentang aktivitas yang kami lakukan seharian tadi.

" kau masih ingat soal Boa Kwon? Sunbaenim kita dulu boo." Aku membuka topik pembicaraan itu sambil membelai lembut punggungnya, dia berada di atasku sekarang.

"ya aku ingat dia dulu yang mencoba merebut Yunnie dari ku kan. Dulu dia senang sekali dekat-dekat dengan Yunnie kan. Aish nona menyebalkan itu. Memang kenapa yunnie?" dia menatapku dengan tatapan manja khas Jung Jaejoong.

" aniya, dia tadi mulai hari ini menjadi client ku di Sment, dia menjadi objek foto ku untuk beberapa bulan ini." Jaejoong pun langsung duduk tegak, mempout kan bibir nya sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leherku

" kenapa harus dia sih? Memang nya tidak ada client lain yang lebih cantik eoh? Aku kurang cantik apa Yunnie." Ucapnya merajuk

" sayang... Boa noona hanya klien kok. Tidak lebih percaya pada yunnie ne?" ucapku meyakinkan nya

" Joongie sih percaya pada Yunnie tapi Joongie tidak percaya dengan nenek sihir menyebalkan itu awas saja kalau dia macam-macam dengan Yunnie, nanti Joongie suruh Junsu memantau nenek sihir itu terus. Joongie tidak mau kehilangan Yunnie." Ia beringsut kearahku, merajuk manja. Seperti biasa beginilah kami menghabiskan malam bersama di balkon terkadang dikasur atau mungkin bisa diluar rumah. Hanya malam hari kami bisa seperti ini melakukan aktifitas seorng suami dan istri yang biasa. Memanjakan dan dimanjakan. Ah Jaejoongie andai kau tahu aku selalu ingin seperti ini setiap saat denganmu, aku hanya tak mau memaksamu bekerja terlalu giat. Dengan aku bekerja pun kita sudah hidup berkecukupan. Aku menghembuskan nafasku berat tidak ingin rasanya menyambut hari esok

" Yunnie.." panggilnya manja

" ne sayang?" jawabku sambil mengecup pelupuk matanya

" Joongie ngantuk ayo kita tidur besok Joongie haru berangkat lebih pagi, ada acara untuk stasiun TV swasta."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar nya, lebih pagi? Bahkan setiap pagi hampir aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan nya. Harus sepagi apa?

"baiklah Joongie harus tidur lebih awal kalau begitu." Aku menggendongnya ke kasur merebahkannya dan kemudian aku menyusul kesebelahnya

" Joongie ingin tidur dipeluk Yunnie terus..terus dan terus." Dia mendekat kearahku, mendekap ku

" Yunnie akan terus memeluk Joongie kapanpun kau mau." Ucapku sambil mengusap kepalanya, ia memejamkan matanya perlahan bibirnya tersungging mengukir senyum tenang. Ah wajahnya sangat cantik bila sedang tidur, Tuhan sungguh aku tak mau ada pagi kalau malam saja aku sudah seberuntung ini. Aku mengeratkan pelukan ku seakan benar-benar tak mau kehilangan sosok yang kini sedang tertidur disebelahku. Joongie ya kapan ini semua akan berakhir? Aku terus memandangi wajahnya yang sedang tidur terlihat sangat damai tanpa ada beban. Mataku mulai panas akupun menyusul Joongie ku ke alam mimpinya sambil tetap memeluknya erat.

**THE END... OR TBC? XD**


End file.
